


Silent Night

by harrypotterprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Annoying Ginny, F/M, Love Triangles, SOME harry and ginny fluff, Some relations to half blood prince thanks, bye, dont like dont read, hi, hihi, how to tag this, idk how to tag, just typing weird stuff, lol, love potion, need kudos desparately, pls read, relatively boring, romione, stupid harry falls for her, thank you., tysm, updating daily, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypotterprincess/pseuds/harrypotterprincess
Summary: Harry actually loves Hermione but Ron loves her and Ginny loves Harry, so he is given amortentia.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogstudies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dogstudies).



> this work was edited by dogstudies

date : 1 September 1994 (Harry Potter age: 14)  
Place: Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 

A group of redheads push trolleys filled with luggage and cages covered with tarps. At the third pillar of Platform 9, they pause and the pillar announces, “Weasleys. Gate opened. Please enter to platform 9¾.” Ron Weasley turned his head cautiously, just in case any muggles heard the announcement. Luckily, the Muggles around them seemed oblivious to the gateway's monotonous voice, and they, one by one, stepped through the gate. 

Right behind them were two other Hogwarts students -. One, pushing a trolley with a cage and the other, pushing a trolley covered in books. The Boy Who Lived. Together with the mysteriously intelligent Hermione Jean Granger. The pillar announces once again, “Potter. Granger. Welcome back. Gate opened. Please enter to platform 9¾.” For some reason which was never known, the gate had added that bit of “welcome back” since the year before. That bit had only been added to Potter’s announcement. As with the Weasleys, the two stepped through the seemingly solid pillar and into the magical world of platform 9¾.


	2. Chapter 2

Date: 1 September 1994  
Place: In the Golden Cabin of the Hogwarts Express  
“Hogwarts Express, bound for Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. ALL ABOARD!!!! Last call for the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9¾!” The whistle blew, and the train was off.   
The Golden Trio - Ron, Harry and Hermione - sat back in their favourite compartment. No one ever came to disturb them - usually - as that compartment was famous for being the "Golden Cabin". Ron exclaimed, "So everyone's back! Harry, how was your Muggle Treatment?" Harry laughed and said, "Fine! I sorta had a problem with the Floo powder you sent me for my birthday… I tried to teleport from my witch neighbor's house to your house but obviously that did not work out...I got scolded by Uncle Vernon as i was completely covered in ash and gave him a fright!” At this, the trio laughed heartily. Hermione chuckled and said, "I absolutely loved my hols at Ron's house! Why didn't you come, Harry?" Ron gave Harry a knowing look - that Ron hadn't invited him - and Harry smiled a forced smile. "Well… I didn't tell my uncle that I was going to spend the hols at the Burrow, so I tried to sneak to Mrs Figgs' to teleport in the middle of the night. I left a note! But then I didn't know that my Uncle had installed a CCTV in my room and knew about my plans when I was explaining it to Hedwig. He was spying in the garden. So I got exposed and I was grounded and yeah, that's it…" Hermione frowned."You should have told him!" Harry protested, "Remember Hogsmeade? I just ASKED and he outright REJECTED! I don't think Ron is going to try rescue me in a flying car again after that Howler Mrs Weasley sent!" Ron agreed, "Yeah. My dad was forced by my mom to get rid of the Ford Anglia… so nope." Hermione shrugged and said, "By the way, Harry, Ginny's mad over you. I was having a bit of a chat with her while in the Burrow and the Chamber of Secrets came up and she suddenly started talking about you… endlessly…" Harry looked at Hermione and fake-chuckled, hiding the sadness in his heart. Would he ever be able to like her openly? Probably not, he thought, especially not when Ginny is utterly smitten with me! I don't even really like her! She thinks I like her because I saved her life from Voldemort last year. Luckily Voldemort is gone forever and there will be no more hero-like saving for me! he sighed silently.   
"Harry! Earth to Harry!" a gentle voice called. Harry broke from his reverie to find a concerned Hermione staring at him. "What happened, mate? You fell asleep!" Ron exclaimed. "Oh… uhm… well, I just feel tired. Sorry, guys." Harry lied. Just then, a silhouette appeared outside the door. It was Ginny! She shyly opened the door and waved exaggeratedly at Harry. "Hi, Harry!" she giggled before running off with her friend Raine. Ron shook his head and whispered, "Yeah, she's definitely crazy."  
"Food cart! Food cart! Anything from the cart, dearies?" the friendly witch smiled in. "No thanks… I have these sandwiches." He muttered under his breath, "She still forgets I hate corned beef." Harry took some Galleons and Sickles out of his pocket and requested some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's All-flavor Beans. Meanwhile, Hermione was busy flipping through her Potions textbook. "Wonder if Snape will be the one to teach us about Amortentia. This recipe looks really hard." she commented. Harry smiled to himself - Hagrid had found his father's old Potions book for Fourth Year and it contained many tips and tricks, along with many modified recipes. He hoped to be able to impress Hermione with a perfectly brewed Potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating late!


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts, where Harry had faced off Voldemort, twice. Hogwarts, where the Potions Teacher has a deep loathing for Harry. Hogwarts, which was right in front of their eyes. The Year 2s to Year 7s assembled in the Great Hall and waited for Hagrid to bring the First Years to the school for the annual Sorting. 

"All present in the Hogwarts Great Hall, I present to you, The Sorting Hat!" As usual, Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on its stool. The Sorting Hat burst out into song:

"A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:"

"Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen."

"They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began."

"Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach."

"By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;"

"For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition."

"While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?"

"Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!"

"Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!"

The moment the song ended, the whole hall burst into spontaneous applause. Professor McGonagall chuckled to herself and thought,"These songs that the Sorting Hat sing have never failed to trigger a round of applause!" She then called forward the first student: "Aster, Lauren!"

The moment the Hat was placed on her head, the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table once again burst into applause and Percy Weasley, Head Boy, patted the empty space beside him and gestured for Lauren to sit beside him. This manner of events repeated itself until the last student, "Ziegler, Maddie!" was sorted into Hufflepuff. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, heard a chorus of stomachs growling and chuckled heartily. "I have a few words to say first. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds." (here, he looked cheekily at the two Weasley twins) "Secondly, we'd like to welcome Professor Alastor Moody, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense against the Dark Arts. Alright. That's all. Let the feast begin!" Once again, the familiar "Snap!" sounded and food magically appeared on the plates in front of the students.  
"Baked potatoes, Harry?" Percy asked, potato clipped in tongs. "Alright, thanks, Percy," he exclaimed, gladly pushing his plate towards Percy. The rest of the night proceeded as usual, like every warm Hogwarts first day.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
"Hey, buddy," Ron said as both Harry and Ron lay awake in their respective four-poster beds in the Gryffindor boys' dorm. "Yeah, what's up?" Harry replied groggily. "Well… I just wanted to thank you for covering up for me. Thanks. Well… I think it's working. Hermione is friendlier to me now. I hope she'll accept me though." Harry replied, "Well, no problem. I'll do anything for my best mate." "By the way, Harry… do you like Ginny?" Ron asked hesitantly. "Well… no," Harry said, adding, "I would rather date Hermione with her know-it-all attitude. Don't tell her I said that though, she'll have my head." At that, Ron and Harry had a good laugh. Little did Ron know that Harry had actually been serious about preferring Hermione. "G'night Harry," Ron said quickly, switching off the nightlight. "'Night, Ron." Harry replied.  
Ten minutes later, Harry was still lying in bed unable to sleep. He was thinking about his messed-up love life at Hogwarts. He liked Hermione very much, but here Ginny was trying to get his attention. He also used **used!** to like Cho but ever since he saw Cedric - the handsome Hufflepuff - dating Cho he had given up on her. One boy and three girls. Why was just liking someone so difficult? he thought. Well, I'd better get to sleep now. Tomorrow I have to deal with Snape's Potions lessons for two whole hours with, oh no, Slytherin. Okay. That's enough talking to myself. Time to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the story so far is not very interesting, but I promise chapter 5 will be much much better!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the Golden Trio learn how to make Amortentia.

CHAPTER 5  
"Good morning, class." A sour-faced Professor Severus Snape walked into the dungeon classroom. "Good morning, Professor Snape," the class of 4th-Year Slytherins and Gryffindors chorused. "Open your books and turn to page 274. Now! Stop dilly-dallying, Longbottom! What are you waiting for, Christmas?" Snape barked. Everyone hurriedly opened their books to page 274. "Today we will learn how to make Amortentia. Actually, I don't think you dunderheads need to know this but anyways it's part of syllabus so I have to. Reluctantly. I would like there to be NO TALKING. Potter. Weasley! Stop your noisy chatter. Does anyone know what Amortentia is?" he said. "Not that I am expecting any of you empty-headed fourth-years to know, of course." Snape muttered. Hermione immediately raised her hand up high. Snape, of course, ignored her outstretched hand and continued, "No one?" "Please, sir, Amortentia is a love potion…" Hermione blurted out. "Another answer out of turn, Miss Granger. Please keep your mouth shut." Snape said. "Ten points from Gryffindor." he added. Outraged Gryffindors gave Hermione looks of sympathy while the Slytherins sniggered.   
"Amortentia is a love potion. It can make the drinker infatuated with the brewer, but it will not be true love. Amortentia will smell differently to every person, based on what attracts them. Now, start making your Amortentia. You will have to use these tools. Weasley! Give the knives and chopping boards out. Quickly, you slowpoke, or I might HEX you. Okay, you can start now."   
Harry opened his book to the Amortentia page and told Neville, his Potions partner, to close his, where he found a plentitude of tips and several drawings of hearts that said J+L: James and Lily. Harry's parents. He read the first instruction. "Drop ashwinder egg into cauldron." Followed by a note in James' handwriting: "Massage the egg for a while first." Harry immediately massaged the egg for a while and dropped the orange thing into the cauldron. "Add in rose thorns…" he trailed off. Another tip: "Break each piece into two. It'll boil better!" After that, "Add two times the amount of the peppermint oil. I stole this tip from Snivellus!" Harry giggled under his breath, as the nickname no doubt referred to the much-hated Potions professor, as Snape had been to Hogwarts at the same time as his parents.  
After a whole lot of mixing and stirring, Harry and Neville finally managed to create an Amortentia Potion. Harry took a deep sniff and realised that he smelled treacle tart, the deep, woody smell of a broomstick and something flowery he might have smelled at the Burrow, Ron's house. Just at that moment, Snape announced, "Time's up. Let us see who has created the best, or rather the worst, Amortentia." At this, all the Slytherins snickered at Harry and Neville as they expected the duo to have the worst potion, as usual. Snape walked by Harry's cauldron, took a great sniff and momentarily, a look of surprise appeared on his face. But that moment was quickly over as Snape glared at Harry and moved on to Neville's cauldron. He immediately backed away from it. "Ah, I smell something foul. Longbottom has, once again, created the worst potion." Neville gulped. The punishments dished out by Snape each time were different. "What did you forget to add, Longbottom?" Snape hissed. "Was it the moonstone? Yes, I think it is. Your punishment: Give the potion to Parkinson to drink. She will be obsessed with you for the next 2 days." 

At this, Pansy Parkinson stopped laughing at Neville. How could it be that she was going to be the one to suffer? That wasn't fair! Her potion was perfect. Why was Snape punishing her and not Millicent Bulstrode, the stupid, fat idiot? Pansy Parkinson had no choice but to obey Snape. She took a deep whiff of the puke coloured potion and nearly fainted! Snape sniggered and said, "Not brave enough to drink it, are you, Ms Parkinson?" Pansy Parkinson was determined to prove Snape wrong and at once, downed the whole potion. Suddenly, the clouds in her mind cleared and she realised that her only true desire was Neville Longbottom. She stumbled towards Neville and cooed, "Neville, my dear! I love you so much!!!" Neville took a step back in fright. Just then, the bell rang. Neville immediately ran out of the dungeon and Pansy followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, a new chapter will be up tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

One word could describe the Gryffindors. Horrified. Pansy Parkinson was clinging to Neville like fungi to expired, moist bread. She even followed him to the Gryffindor Common Room, and gave him a box of chocolates with a musical card that said "I LOVE YOU NEVILLE! Love from Pansy!" periodically, literally every 5 minutes. She even followed him up the boy's dorm stairs and tried to hug him passionately, subsequently met by Ron, Harry, Dean and Seamus joining forces to pull her off Neville, leading to Pansy reluctantly heading back to her dormitory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! by the way, we'll be posting everyday!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

A day later, Ginny was studying in the library. While memorising her Charms, she heard the distinct chuckle of Harry. She peeked behind the bookshelf and saw Harry and Hermione, presumably on a study date. Well, she didn't think it was JUST a study date! She could see Harry looking dreamily at Hermione while Hermione continued explaining the Wingardium Leviosa charm to Harry. Ginny immediately realised the obvious - Harry had a HUGE crush on Hermione. Plus, she had overheard Romilda Vane plotting to make Harry Potter like her. Ginny felt a fire of determination burn in her heart. She must let Harry Potter fall in love with her, stop Romilda by making Harry love her and force him to give up Hermione. Her means? Of course, she would look towards her oblivious rival, Hermione, to teach her how to make the most powerful love potion in the world. Amortentia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some short chapters...  
> we rly hv no idea how to do chaptering so yea lol so sorry!!!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Ginny crept to Hermione's bed one peaceful evening and whispered, "Hermione!" Hermione turned around and asked her what the matter was. "Hermione, I have a request. Will you teach me how to make a love potion?" Ginny hissed. "You mean Amortentia? Okay, but are you sure you don't want to just buy one of Fred and George's? I hear they make good ones!" "NOPE. Hermione, you're the best at making potions. I need a love potion. It's for someone who asked me to make one. I'm not telling you who, though. Can you help me, please?" "Uhhmmmm… Okay. Snape said Neville missed out the moonstone. Since it's been more than 2 days already and Pansy's still in love with Neville, I guess you'll have to miss that out too. Seeing as we're close friends, I agree. So, my bed, midnight tomorrow?" Hermione asked hesitantly. "Okay. Make sure all the girls are asleep first… I don't want anyone finding out. Alright?" Ginny said. "Deal." Hermione smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one there, but a long one coming up. I appreciate all kudos and comments!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long one as promised !!

CHAPTER 9

Wednesday morning and Ginny had a perfect Amortentia Potion in her hands. During the Thursday visit to Hogsmeade, Ginny immediately invited Harry to have some Butterbeer with her. Harry agreed and Ron and Hermione went off to have "alone time". Although Harry was sad to leave Hermione, he hid his feelings and gave Ginny the brightest, most dazzling smile he could manage. "I'll go order the drinks, Harry?" she offered. "Okay. I'll be waiting here, looking at my textbook, Ginny." Harry replied and immersed himself into his Potions textbook.   
"Madam Rosmerta! How nice to see you again. I'd like two Butterbeers. I'll collect them myself, thanks." Ginny said to the shopkeeper, Madam Rosmerta. "Okay, sweetheart. Here you go, two small Butterbeers." Madam Rosmerta handed her two small Butterbeers on it. She ducked under the counter to take a tray, whilst pouring the Amortentia into Harry's glass.   
"Here you go, Harry!" Ginny giggled. She sat down and took her glass on hand. "Bottoms up," Harry declared. "Okay!" Ginny was delighted at her luck, as this would speed up the process rather than slowly sipping the Amortentia. Ginny downed her glass, as did Harry. She waited to see if Harry had any reactions yet. Harry finished the last of his Butterbeer and looked at Ginny again. He looked dazed. "Let's go somewhere else, Ginny. I want to have some time alone with you…" he said. Ginny immediately stood up and followed Harry outside, not before giving the empty glasses back to Madam Rosmerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be interesting!! Sorry that every chapter has been quite boring...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ℍ𝔸ℙℙ𝕐 ℕ𝔼𝕎 𝕐𝔼𝔸ℝ 𝔼𝕍𝔼ℝ𝕐𝕆ℕ𝔼! WISHING ALL OF YOU A PROSPEROUS YEAR AHEAD:)

CHAPTER 10

As they trudged through the snow, Harry stayed unusually close to Ginny. Ginny kept sneaking furtive glances at Harry to see if he wanted to stop yet. They stopped walking at the edge of the Hogsmeade Wood, and Harry led Ginny by the arm to his favourite "thinking spot" that no one knew about. "Watch your step," Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny. They stopped at a flat patch of snow and Harry beckoned for Ginny to lie down beside him. "So, why did you lead me here, Harry? I was hoping to have a chat about Quidditch with you just now but you hurried out…" Ginny said. "Well Ginny, I just want to tell you how many great qualities you have. You're smart, funny, attractive, you're kind to everyone, always defend Gryffindors from our enemies, never give up, are good at Quidditch, and you have nice skin… Did you know Dean had his eye on you?" Harry rattled on. "No… Harry, you're making me nervous." Ginny giggled hesitantly. "Well, I won't beat around the bush anymore then. Ginny, look at me. Look at me." Ginny turned her head tentatively to look at Harry, who was staring straight at her with those beautiful dark emerald eyes of his. "Ginny Weasley, you are the only girl I have eyes for and I love you!" he declared with an air of confirmation. Ginny squealed in delight and threw her arms around Harry, who happily squeezed her back. They exchanged a few more words and Ginny walked back with a beaming Harry as his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter involves some comedy so stay tuned! Also, school starts tomorrow for both our authors so once school starts we will only upload every 2 days or so, thanks for understanding! :) love you guys to the moon and back


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the very very very late chapter, the good news is that you will get 3 updates today!!

CHAPTER 11  
When Harry and Ginny stepped back into the Great Hall, Argus Filch, the Hogwarts Caretaker, immediately met them with a weird rod-looking thingy in his hand. "Hands up and don't move," Filch hissed. Harry immediately moved forward to protect Ginny. "What do you want to do?" Harry's boyfriend instincts kicked in. Ginny gave a small smile and whispered, "Harry, it's alright. I recognise that. It is something that Muggles use at their airports to detect bombs, guns or anything that can physically hurt the other passengers on the plane." Filch continued, "Yes, and this one has been upgraded to include any magical auras, dangerous potion, magic powder, spell or weapon brought into Hogwarts. Orders of Severus Snape. Now hands up. Now!"

Harry was bewildered. When did Filch start listening to Snape? If anything, Snape had always hated Filch and vice versa. He was disgruntled but had to abide by it no matter what because Snape was his professor after all. He sighed and both students did as Filch said. Filch smirked and ran the stick over the pair. The detector beeped once and a green light flashed from the metal rod. “Ginny Weasley, cleared.” The detector's monotonous voice declared. The detector then beeped twice and a red light flashed. “Harry Potter, magic aura detected.” Filch smiled so widely that the tips of his smile reached his eyes. “POTTER, FOLLOW ME,” Snape suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "I'll see you at the common room, Ginny!" Harry shouted over his shoulder, and Ginny waved worriedly as Snape brought Harry to Dumbledore’s office.   
Snape knocked on Dumbledore’s door and dragged Harry into the office. He triumphantly hissed, “Dumbledore! Magic. Aura. Potter.” Dumbledore shook his head and sighed. “YOU FOOL, Snape! POTTER IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE A MAGICAL AURA DUE TO THE SCAR!” Snape flinched. "Oops. Sorry. Forgot." Snape seemed to be only capable of saying one-word sentences. He gave Harry the death stare and walked out. Harry glanced at the Headmaster who was giving a subtle smile and quickly walked out of the office.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd update, stay tuned!

CHAPTER 12

"Sorry about that, Ginny. Apparently my scar gives me a magical aura. Thus the detector didn't clear me. Want some chocolates, Ginny? Neville gave Pansy's chocs to me." Harry said in one breath. He beckoned for Ginny to come closer and gave her a piece. Ginny took a sniff and said, "Uhm, Harry, this chocolate smells like Amortentia. It's a bit weird. I don't think we should eat it. Maybe give it back to Pansy?" Ginny suggested. "Oh really?" Harry too sniffed the uneaten chocolate. "Yeah. It smells like you, dear. Ahhh… the flowery smell of your hair. What shampoo do you use, darling?" Harry said jokingly. "Flower Blossoms Shampoo made by my mum, only for me. My mum makes everything. Including soap. It's very hygenic. Do you want the recipe? My mum gave a copy to me in case I need more before the holidays. I bring it everywhere because it's so precious." Ginny said proudly. "Okay. Read it to me, dear," Harry said gently.   
"Okay. To make this shampoo, you require: A hundred grams of chrysanthemum blossoms, another hundred grams of lavender, 200 millilitres of aloe vera extract, 500 millilitres of purified water or tap water (purified is best), 200 millilitres of antibacterial liquid from the brand Dr Bailey's, 10 grams of sliced lemons and the spell "Savon Parfait". To do the spell, swing your wand and flick. Just like this. Yes, good job." Ginny narrated. " "Interesting, Ginny. Mind if I write that down?" Harry asked politely. "Alright. I'll copy it for you using the Imitanteur Vitea spell. Here, Harry." Ginny handed the piece of yellowing parchment to him. "Good. I can make shampoo for you!" Harry chuckled, as did Ginny.  
"Now, I presume that we'll be studying together for the upcoming exams?" Ginny giggled. "Of course, Ginny dear!" Harry immediately replied. Ha! Ginny thought. No more study dates with Hermione! This plan is working wonderfully!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last one! we are sincerely sorry for this late update, its the second week of school and it has been HECTIC LIKE HELL so yea...we both hold leadership positions in sch now so there mite be more late updates to come...we are really super sorry and hope u will forgive us!!!

CHAPTER 13 

Just then, Ron and Hermione walked in. "So, our next exam is on 8th January…. Wait wait wait. Harry? Are you dating Ginny?" Ron exclaimed upon seeing Harry and Ginny sitting together lovey-dovey. "Yeah, Ron. I'm dating your lovely sister!" Harry said. "I thought he didn't have that sort of feelings for Ginny?" Hermione whispered to Ron. Ginny overheard and retorted, "Of course he did! We're totally in loooove!" "We're going to study together too! But you can come along too, Hermione… you'll be of help!" Harry said enthusiastically. Oh no! Ginny thought. Never mind. I'm his girlfriend. He's not supposed to look at other girls!   
"I suppose so. Ron too?" Ginny said, hoping that he would agree and occupy Hermione's attention, seeing as they looked like they were dating. "Of course! I'm dating Hermione! Of course I need to follow her everywhere!" Ron declared, causing Hermione to nod and sigh exaggeratedly. "You'll do the same for me, won't you, Harry, except at lesson times, right?" Ginny said. "Uhm…" Harry seemed to be staring at Ron and Hermione. "Harry!" Ginny waved the shampoo recipe in front of his face. "Oh! Oh, yes of course, Ginny dear." He planted a kiss on her cheek, evoking a crimson-red blush from Ginny, a cheeky smile from Ron and an awkward smile from Hermione, who too was hugged by Ron.


	14. Chapter 14

(this chapter is a rewind until the day before Hogsmeade. Chapter 15 will also be about Romilda, don't like don't read, it's just something we felt was quite needed to stir up some humor. Quick reminder that since it is before Hogsmeade, Harry was not in love with Ginny yet. Good luck reading this:) it is quite lengthy.)

Romilda Vane could describe her emotions in one word - jealousy. That was what she felt all the time. When she saw Cedric Diggory with Cho Chang. When she saw that even Pansy Parkinson had got Draco Malfoy, possibly the most popular Slytherin - not to mention the most handsome. The only one left was Harry Potter. The Golden Boy.

Romilda was determined to make sure Harry Potter would be hers.

That fateful day when Snape taught the class of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws the steps to make Amortentia, a plan began hatching in the cunning Ravenclaw's mind. She would sneak a bit of the potion into a tiny vial she had in her bag. She would then slip it into Potter's pumpkin juice and once he drank it, he would be professing his love for her. She had to move fast though, if not others who were eyeing Potter would get him first.

Unfortunately, when the lesson ended, Snape was standing right in front of her so she could not place the potion into her vial. Romilda ran to her dorm as it was the last lesson of the day and began to hatch a new plan. She would sneak into the Potions Master's store cupboard , steal the ingredients and brew the potion herself. 

When night came and the whole of Hogwarts was asleep, Romilda snuck down to the dungeons. Snape had carelessly left the door unlocked. That made it easier for Romilda to sneak in, grab the ingredients and run back to her dorm without anyone noticing.

As Romilda did all that, Harry Potter was watching her using the Marauders Map. He suspected she wanted to make a love potion to entice him. He chuckled and thought, "As usual, girls falling over themselves for me when I have only two true desires: Hermione and the Death of Voldemort." He sighed and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as we said before both authors are in school so sorry if we post late!!! :( hope you're enjoying our story so far! we're trying to make our chapters longer!


	15. Chapter 15

Pansy Parkinson was banging her fist on the Fat Lady’s portrait.   
What for, though?   
Her mind was clouded and all she could think of was her “true love”, Neville Longbottom. Just then, Draco Malfoy came along. “Hello, Pansy.” Draco mocked. “Looking for the filthy Gryffindor, are you?” he sneered. “My Neville isn’t filthy! Next time you play against Gryffindor during house Quidditch matches, I’ll make sure that I don’t cheer for you DIRTY SNAKES! I’ll make sure our LIONS will CHEW and SWALLOW up all of you! Especially you! Who would name their child “DRAGON”? Not me, because my child will be named… Nevilla Longbottom, after her wonderful daddy! Whereas your child will be called SCORPION, after his father who has VENOMOUS STINGERS!” In a moment of anger, Pansy snapped. As cool as a cucumber, Draco replied, “Well, Scorpius is a nice name. Thanks for your suggestion, Parkinson. Best get going now, Astoria is waiting for me. Bub-bye, Neville-admirer!” His words echoed in her mind as she stared at Draco’s slim figure going further and further from her. Just then, her mind cleared. She dazedly looked around. Why was she outside the Gryffindor common room? Why was her crush Draco walking away? And the biggest question of all, why was she holding a banner that read “LONGBOTTOM RULES”? She suddenly remembered what had happened: Snape had forced her to drink Neville’s Amortentia, and she had been infatuated with him for five weeks. Ah. She quickly asked the Fat Lady very politely where Draco was going, and she replied “Slytherin common room. He doesn’t actually like Astoria Greengrass. He likes you. He’s sad now. Ha! There’s your reward, eh… Hey! Parkinson!!!!” By that time, Pansy was already sprinting back to her dorm to get the Amortentia she had originally brewed for Neville. She was going to use it on Draco Malfoy! [guys so we’re gonna go back to harry later, for now let’s focus on underrated characters. Haha] She quickly poured it into a glass of Butterbeer that she kept under her bed. Hurrying down the stairs, she apologized to Malfoy and made him drink the Butterbeer.   
“OMG who are you????” Malfoy suddenly exclaimed, shoving the now-empty cup into Pansy’s trembling hands. “I love you, girl!” he shouted and kissed her quickly. Pansy giggled and they ended up dating. [lol, sorry for the weird ending to pansy’s saga.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!!!! so we haven't added any chapters in like a million years, so sorry about that :( our authors are in school and are working on a million projects :') so we might be updating lesser and lesser! sorry again!!!!!! we hope you enjoyed this chapter! more drama will be coming soon!! ;)


End file.
